


Обещания

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [21]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Обещания

Именно так это и начинается: ты заставляешь себя встать с кровати.

Ты поначалу вообще заставляешь себя все: дышать, спать, есть, куда-то ходить, чтобы были минимальные деньги на аренду и, опять же, еду (которую ты все-таки в себя впихиваешь), но самое худшее — что-то мыть.

Уборка, по идее, не должна бы быть для тебя такой уж проблемой, ты же из детского дома. Но в этом-то и проблема: если кто-то очень долгое время к чему-то тебя приучает, то постепенно ты поддаешься. И считаешь это чем-то вроде врожденного (на крайний случай — старательно привитого), ан нет.

Стоит твоей системе ценностей пошатнуться всего единожды, как вдруг оказывается, что ты, вообще-то, не любишь сосиски в яичнице — у них противная оболочка, которая и пережевывается-то с трудом, что ты не такой уж и чистюля — грязные чашки повсюду тебя напрягают не столько фактом своего существования, сколько вероятностью появления в квартире нежелательной живности.

И это только начало.

Ты ненавидишь щетину и гладить вещи, ты ненавидишь идеально ровные края пледа, которым застелена твоя кровать, ты ненавидишь белесый свет лампочек, и когда все вообще до безобразия ярко. Ты ненавидишь апельсиновый сок, с которым мешал половину коктейлей в своей жизни.

Но ты не знаешь, чего же ты тогда хочешь _на самом деле._

Это пресловутое «на самом деле» день и ночь крутится в твоей голове, заставляет подниматься с кровати и жевать безвкусные овощи из упаковки с пингвином. Пингвин и синтетические овощи, они серьезно?

Ты не доедаешь эту порцию. Впервые выбрасываешь еду в мусор. И, хоть кошки и скребутся на твоей душе сильнее, чем когда-либо, ты чувствуешь — вот оно. Началось.

На следующий день ты покупаешь пальто. Оно не мнется, стоит бешеных денег и вообще-то совершенно тебе не по карману. Но оно сидит идеально, и ты впервые перестаешь чувствовать себя заморышем из детсткого дома. Ты впервые чувствуешь себя Штефаном. Через пару лет таких вещей в твоем гардеробе уже не счесть. А гладят их исключительно чужие люди в химчистке с тринадцатого этажа.

Еще через пару месяцев ты покупаешь носки в ярко-красный зонтик и улыбаешься продавцу как идиот.

Но идиот, который _на самом деле_ счастлив.

В списке твоих обещаний самому себе теперь главный пункт — быть счастливым.

И ты очень стараешься его не нарушать.


End file.
